


Prognosis

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not go gentle into that good night,<br/>Old age should burn and rave at close of day;<br/>Rage, rage against the dying of the light.” <br/>― Dylan Thomas, <i>Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prognosis

He felt numb, from head to foot. He had not expected to hear what he had just heard. David’s whole world was crumbling. Staring at the laminated ID tag attached to Doctor Sonner’s pocket made it easier to listen. He couldn’t bear to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I really wish there was something more we could do, but the prognosis in cases like this is clear. The best we can do is keep Mr Lorne on the IV antibiotics, keep him hydrated and try to make him as comfortable as possible.”

The green border around the edge of the ID tag matched the trim on the wall behind the doctor, David noticed. He noticed things like that now, being Evan’s eyes made him more aware of color, shapes, patterns and designs. The loss of his vision had been the biggest adjustment Evan had needed to make, after surviving the attack on Atlantis. David wiped a hand over his face and choked back a sob. Evan had survived all of that and now he was going to be killed by an infection?

“I don’t understand, he came in here with a cough to get some chest x-rays,” David was still hoping there had been some mistake. The doctor could be wrong, he prayed he was wrong.

“Septicemia is insidious like that, Mr Parrish. Your partner came in with bacterial pneumonia. The infection spread to the blood and his condition has rapidly declined. We haven’t given up, believe me, we’re monitoring his condition closely.”

Evan might die. Falling back against the wall, David dropped his face into his hands and began to shake. The doctor dropped a hand onto his shoulder and gave a sympathetic squeeze. “I’m really sorry. Is there someone we can call for you?”

Shaking his head, he answered, “No, I’ve got my cell, I can make the calls.” He pulled out the cell and the doctor patted his shoulder again and walked away. The cell reception inside was horrible. He went outside and called Chuck, and managed not to get hysterical as he told him about Evan’s condition. Their friend was upset, and said he would be there within the hour. David put one foot in front of the other purposefully and went back inside. Even though it wasn’t visiting hours for the ICU, the nurses would let him sit by the bedside, as long as he didn’t make a fuss.

There was a new IV bag on the pole and the mask that evan kept pushing off had been replaced with a nasal tube for his oxygen. David pulled the chair close to the edge of the bed and sat, taking Evan’s hand, the one without the IV tube in it. “Hey. You need to fight this thing. You can’t let a stupid bacteria be the end of you. No giving up, do you hear me?”

Rolling his head towards David, Evan coughed and then squeezed his hand. David could feel the tears dripping down his face. He needed to be strong for Evan, but he was still reeling from the news. When it became apparent that Evan was sleeping again, he pressed his forehead to the mattress by Evan’s hip and tried to gather his wits.

A strong hand squeezed his shoulder, and he was startled. “Hullo, David. I see our lad’s in a bit of trouble.” At the sight of Carson Beckett, David burst into tears and threw his arms around their friend’s waist, clinging as he fell apart. Carson let him fall apart, then waited until he was calm again before going to find Evan’s chart and talk to the doctors. When he came back, he assured David that everything he would have done was already being done for Evan.

Chuck and Carson sat with him, then made him go to the cafeteria to eat when regular visiting hours were over and they all got thrown out by the nurses.

When he returned after eating, one of the interns was by the bedside. “Hello, his numbers are a little better this evening. It looks like the plasma transfusion Doctor Sonners ordered this morning might be helping.” David sat with Evan until nearly midnight when the shift changed and the overnight nurses kindly but firmly sent him home.

He slept fretfully, fearing that he would hear the phone in the night. The next morning, he walked in to the ICU to find Doctor Sonners beside the bed. The doctor smiled as he made a note in Evan’s chart. “Just looking through the results of this morning's bloodwork. I’m pleased with what I’m seeing. He’s fighting off the infection. If this progress keeps up, I’m hopeful that the prognosis will change.”

~*~

“I don’t want to eat that,” Evan complained, pushing the table away.

“If you don’t eat, they’ll shove a feeding tube up your nose again, do you want that?” David nudged the table back in place over the bed and pressed the spoon into Evan’s hand again. “Eat. Make me happy.”

“Small thing to make you happy,” Evan grumbled, but he took a spoonful of the applesauce and stuck it in his mouth.

David made a harumphing noise. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure you’d ever eat anything again. You scared me Evan.”

“Sorry.”

“So, behave, would you?”

“I’ll try. Can you smuggle me in a sandwich or something? I hate the food up here.”

Laughing, David leaned over and kissed Evan’s forehead, then smoothed his hair back from his face. It had been close. Too close.

 

The End


End file.
